


Conduit

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-23
Updated: 2002-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants to fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conduit

## Conduit

by Sepheis

[]()

* * *

Title: Conduit  
By: Sepheis 

Disclaimer: If they were mine...<shivers a little from the thought>

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: None really 

Summary: Clark wants to fight 

Note: Title is from the X-files episode, and a response to the X-files/Smallville challenge issued by Livia. 

Thanks to Saratms for the beta. Any and all feedback makes me glowy - sepheis@aol.com 

Clark wants the feel of a fight. Wants to throw his body into a group of people kicking, screaming and push his body forward with all his might until he is exhausted, eyes wild and sweat dripping from his body, his voice gone and his throat raw. To give in to the drive to smash, and tear things apart, anything as hard as he can, to feel impact traveling up his arm until the pain makes him scream. Skin burning and everything stinging. 

The idea makes his body shift a little and his cheeks feel warm, and his blood seems to be moving faster and faster until there is only a layer of skin thin as tissue paper, unbreakable as steel that keeps him from exploding. 

Running helps. It soothes some of the raging of arms, legs and limbs rustling and restless from self imposed control. There will come a day when he will never hold back. When he will push with all his might and find a wall strong enough to hold him back. And he will fight. 

He tells himself all this when he feels uncertain about his future. He is not quite sure it is true, but doesn't know what else to think. But right now his blood his burning him from the inside, and he is not sure that he will be able to wait. 

And maybe that's why he leaned over and kissed Lex, _Lex_ , hard in the way he'd been wanting. Maybe because the way Lex looks, oh God the way he looks at Clark, just makes the blood run even faster. And this at least, is something he can have. 

Or maybe it was just because he couldn't take the restlessness anymore, and he is running out of places to run. 

Lex's breath hot in his ear makes him buck up, and clench his fists a little. 

And rage melts into desire and desire into need and back into rage. 

He can hear Lex's voice purring into his throat, gently whispering words in that voice that makes him blush and feel so _alive_ and Lex's voice fades in and out but always so there. Comes back enough to hear Lex's voice whispering to him. 

"So beautiful Clark, you're so fucking beautiful and strong..." and almost smiles because he has never felt more vulnerable and weak than he does at this moment. 

Naked and in a bed with Lex. Lex's bed. 

Feels like he's on display and his skin is on _fire_ , and it is like nothing he has ever felt before. No other touch or pleasure compares to the sheer feel of someone's hands sliding over him, tongue at his throat, mouth on his. 

Foreign touches siphoning away the frenetic energy, keeping him weak in a way meteor rocks never could. And this he reminds himself is _real_. 

"Please Lex..." Hissing and jerking forward when Lex moves down. 

His cock in Lex's hand and he wants to do so much, to make Lex feel. Feel someone else there, so incredible and making him thrust, and even though he has no idea what he's doing, he wants this. 

He can feel the slow burn and rush of blood as Lex's fingers squeeze, God so _slowly_ , and this just isn't _enough_. 

"Jesus, Clark. Do you even know..." 

Lex is kissing his way up, slowly and murmuring softly, and when Lex gets to his face, he opens his mouth and Clark just leans up and takes, swallows whatever words Lex would have given him because he doesn't want to hear. Twists his body up and pushes Lex down against the sheets, keeping his eyes on Lex face as he moves down, away from Lex's hand, and 

Trailing his hands slowly down, wrapping his hand firmly around Lex, and he strokes it slowly, wanting to memorize the _feel_. Knows he's blushing, can feel the heat, but can't tell if it's anger or want or love, because it's all melting together until it is just a nameless burn. 

"Jesus Christ! Clark!" 

Looks up to see. 

Lex leaning back and arching, and just looking at him seeing him stretched out like that all bare skin and body presented him makes Clark whimper. 

"Lex...I...what..." Cuts off his words, and just moves his hand faster, enjoying the way Lex's hands are clenching, and moving forward to rest on Clark's shoulders. 

Clark wants this, and right now, this is everything and enough. Moves his head down and kisses the head of Lex's cock. Sharp hiss above him, but he doesn't look up. He's not sure he could stop, even if Lex asked. 

And the energy is back again, and he wishes he could make Lex feel what's running through him, make him _understand_. 

Kisses the head again, before using his tongue to lick tentative circles, shivering at the rush he gets from the taste of pre-come, and shifting his body. 

Hot, so hot, and Lex is making sounds that Clark wants to devour. Takes in more, inching forward until his mouth is full, and _God_ he had never realized before that flesh could cut like this. Smooth and hard flesh in his mouth, and he is moving back and forth trying to suck, and there is humming in his ears that thinks is the sound of his blood rushing beneath his skin. He is achingly hard now, and fumbling a little moves one hand down to jack his dick roughly. 

Intimacy and closeness in this act. The sharing of flesh and heat and spit and come, almost overwhelming him with the closeness he feels. With Lex's cock in his mouth, he is right here and nowhere else. And when Lex, oh God, Lex comes in his mouth, jerking and panting, Clark realizes that he was wrong. 

That there is something deeper and more primal than rage and this is it, an act without words or even thoughts really. Just the feel of someone else on his lips, the heat of Lex's blood busy rushing under his soft hairless skin, and the taste of come on his tongue. This cuts more than anything ever has, like sun heat slicing through wax. 

Lex is clutching at him, still thrusting forward, coming in Clarks' mouth, and he doesn't really know how to swallow and it spills outward, but he holds on longer, wanting to keep the feel in his mouth, until Lex's thrusts get weaker and he leans back. 

Trembling uncontrollably, his lips wet and still jerking off. 

He feels the need to reach over and rub his hands all over Lex, until they are raw with it, but doesn't actually have time, because that image sends him over the edge. Jaw set, clenching his teeth, as he bucks forward, coming and coming until he feels drained and empty, weak and human. 

In release there is confession of things, of want, of need, of desire, spoken in the language of bodies. Movement and looks, all the talking done with eyes and not the mouth. Like a wave that crashes into everything, and maybe it is just an orgasm, but it's different and more powerful than anything that he's ever experienced before and it makes everything different. Wipes away secrets and lies, and hidden half truths and turns them meaningless. 

And he watches Lex's face, taking it in. Every change of expression, jerk and uncontrolled movement Lex makes. 

Pauses to catch his breath, and then crawls on top of Lex, kissing his throat, feeling every swallow and twitch with his lips. 

"Clark." 

"I know. It's okay." Hums gently against the skin there. Smooth, just like the rest of Lex, and so thin and fragile looking. 

"Ahh... _fuck_ ... you're so perfect Clark." and Lex is brings his hands gently to Clark's shoulders, and rests them there and tilts his head back, making the skin stretch. Seem even thinner and more delicate. 

He licks it swirling his tongue a little, biting a little and kissing. Shifts his body a little in response to the way it make Lex's fingers twitch. And that draws a laugh from Lex. And a sigh. 

"Clark. You're going to kill me." 

"Mmmm" he replies, and shifts a little more purposefully. 

Watches Lex who is laughing gently at him with one eyebrow raised and Clark smiles back. 

"Oh Clark." Something there that makes the smile slip away as fast as it came and he is being kissed. Lex pulls him closer, lips pressing hard and Lex's mouth is hot and his teeth are catching Clark's tongue and Lex is sucking softly. More kisses and hugs and the sleek soft feel of drying skin, and fading warmth sought in hidden curves and hollows. 

Release over and the ache finding its way back. Formless and nameless, just an insistent desire for _more_. So he moves closer and closer trying to get as much contact as possible. Looks up slowly. 

Lex's lazy eyes smiling at him, Lex holding his hand, and placing a soft kiss on the palm. Clark smiles almost tentatively and gets in return a full blown grin full of lust and happiness and something he thinks might be contentment. Understanding and knowing without saying, and the ache recedes a little when he realizes that this meant something to Lex too. 

"Lex? What time is it?" 

"Um...ah....eleven-thirty." 

"Oh" 

He should call his parents. Probably should go home. But all he really wants to do is stay here in this bed, and wrap every inch of skin around Lex's and sleep. Take in the smell of come and release in the air, that he thinks with time might become an addiction. 

"Clark...maybe you should -" 

"I want to stay." A statement and Clark doesn't feel like asking. 

Lex shifts so they are looking at each other, and Clark keeps his gaze steady. 

A small unreadable smile flickering quickly on Lex's lips, then Lex leans back stretching luxuriously. 

Hands back on Clark's back. "A little risky no?" 

"Let me stay." replies Clark, a little shakily. 

Soft growl and he is hauled up until he is almost straddling Lex. Brush of lips against his jaw. 

"I'm hardly complaining, Clark. After all..." 

Soft fingers trailing slowly down his back, and a beautiful suggestive smirk on Lex's face. 

Clark smiles in return, and lets his body settle and relax, learn the way of sleeping with someone else. Memorizes the sensation of fingers brushing over his lips idly, sleepy words murmured into his hair. 

Remnants of whatever it was that drove him here, still flowing in his veins but shifting to lazy lust and contentment as he lets touch melt and change him. 

Running, he thinks, is nothing compared to this. And he sleeps. 


End file.
